Rika
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! Rika is a sub-character in Mystic Messenger who founded the RFA and was V's lover. She committed suicide a year and half ago prior to the events of the game, which greatly affected the rest of the RFA members as a result. Personality Rika is described as someone who is bright, strong willed, and a charismatic person. She wanted to help people through charity; which became the main reason she founded the RFA along with V. She is also capable of inviting many people, mainly due to her great influences, to her parties. Since the information regarding the guests are classified, her apartment's location was never revealed to anyone else except to V and 707. It is revealed that she suffered from severe paranoia and anxiety to the point of self-harm, although she hid her real self desperately from everyone. She started going to a therapist on V's behalf, but did not recover. After the death of her pet dog, Sally, she fell deeper into paranoia and began believing that there was too much corruption in the world to cleanse unless everyone left behind their bodies to become "pure". Eventually, as her radical beliefs grew, she started believing that even V could not understand and love her "new" self, and left him. Her "new" self resulted in the founding of a new organisation, called Minteye. Appearance She is described as a beautiful young woman. She has long, wavy blonde hair that transitions to a lighter color. She has bright lime colored eyes and fair skin. She is shown to wear a brown knee-length dress with a large cream colored bow just below her collar bone on her left side. As well has been seen wearing a formal suit with her hair placed in a high ponytail when hosting the RFA parties. She is 159cm in height, weighing 46kg with a reasonably slender body. She is shown to be smiling most of the time. In Secret 01, she is seen wearing a long-sleeved dress which has some designs on it. It looks really majestic and it shows how high-ranking she is. Background story Not much is known about Rika as her past is shrouded in mystery. She was adopted by Yoosung's aunt and uncle after they couldn't conceive. However, it appears as if their family life was far from happy, with her aunt going so far as to telling Rika that she regrets adopting her. When the player first joins RFA, the player is presented with the knowledge that Rika had passed away one and a half years ago due to suicide by drowning. However, just like where she lives, the facts about her death were also so secretive and easily triggered suspicions, such as nobody ever seeing the corpse, V being the only witness to her drowning and so on. Connections V V was Rika's boyfriend and they are seen to have loved each other very much. Right before her suicide, V proposed to her and the two became engaged. Their relationship, however, is highly dependent on one another to the point of it being unhealthy. Due to Rika's mental illness, she abuses V both physically and emotionally, even going so far as to blind him, before leaving him to create Mint Eye. Yoosung Rika is Yoosung's cousin through adoption. While the two did not meet until later on, Yoosung feels they became close. The two worked on several community products together. After the death of her puppy, Yoosung vowed to become a veterinarian. Yoosung ends up taking care of Rika after V's death. Jumin Han Jumin, Rika, and V are seen to be close friends. He also trusted Rika and respects her as seen in most of the time, such as when he heard that there was a bomb implanted in Rika's apartment. He stated that he felt as if 'she was the only woman that understood him, could look right through him with just a glance' and he also felt as if 'he could trust her' and that 'she was the only woman, until MC came, that didn't like him just for his money'. It also seems that Jumin's feelings for Rika ran a bit deeper than friendship, as throughout his route he constantly states that Rika was never supposed to be his. Zen She is one of Zen's first fans, she is also seen admiring his plays and acting. It is shown when she gave him red flowers in Zen's route, as a congratulation. Jaehee Kang 707 Rika discovered 707 when he was a child, uncovering the unimaginable abuse he and his twin brother, Saeran, faced at the hands of their mother. She ended up turning Seven to Catholicism and helped him become baptised under the name Luciel. She also rescued Seven's twin from his abusive mother and took care of him right up until her breakup with V. After this, she used various brainwashing techniques to distort Saeran's view of his brother, forcing a wedge in between the two. At the end of the Secret 01 route, Rika reveals that she wants to brainwash Seven into joining Mint Eye. Trivia * She views V as the sun, and the game's ending song "Like the Sun in the Sky" refers to how Rika views V. *It is revealed by Zen that Rika suffers from aphasia; an inability to comprehend and formulate language because of dysfunction in specific brain regions. * According to the RFA's Top Secret Book: ** She was born on November 3 (Scorpio) and her blood type is B. ** Her most used apps are camera, photo album, and calendar. ** She is 23 years old. * She was the person who suggested to give Jumin a pet cat which turned out to be Elizabeth 3rd due to his inability of expressing his emotions to people. Category:Characters Category:Female